Leaving Behind A Legacy
by veryspecialagentriley
Summary: Perseus Jackson is gone, leaving those around him in denial that the cost of winning the war was worth losing him. For the first couple of days after it happened, the only thing she could feel was numbness. The one person that meant the world, who was finally back in her life after being taken for 9 months; is gone. But Annabeth is left with one last reminder of her Seaweed Brain.
1. Chapter 1

**Percy Jackson One-shot**

**Summary: Percy Jackson is gone, leaving those around him in denial that the cost of winning the war was worth losing him. For the first couple of days after it happened, the only thing she could feel was numbness. The one person that meant the world, who was finally back in her life after being taken for 9 months; is gone. But Annabeth is left with one last reminder of her Seaweed Brain.**

**Pairing: [Annabeth C, Percy J]**

**Leaving Behind A Legacy**

**Annabeth POV**

Nothing feels right without my Seaweed Brain. It was days like today, that were extra hard on me. It's already been a few weeks since he's been gone and it's taken it's toll on my mental stability. Too many amazingly painful memories that I miss dearly.

For the first few days after it happened, all I could feel was numbness. I couldn't believe that my Percy was really gone, it was like a nightmare he couldn't wake up from. For the first few nights, I would sneak into the Poseidon cabin and curl up on top of Percy's bed, finding comfort in his scent. Chiron knew, but he didn't say anything and let it slide.

Whenever I would wake up in the morning, I half expected Percy to be sitting at the Poseidon table, formerly known as the Big Three table, with Nico, Jason and Hazel waiting for him. But seeing an empty table there just made this a new permanent reality.

I remember yesterday when I was struggling to get out of bed and actually get the courage to go to the funeral, there was a knock on the cabin door. Resigned, I let out a quiet 'it's open' and watched as Piper entered the cabin and sat on my bed, waiting for her to say something.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"I know that you feel like you are never going to be happy again, but things will get better. I promise, and I know that there's nothing I can say that's gonna change the fact that Percy is gone forever, but I understand how you're feeling right now. He was my friend and one of the kindest and one of the greatest people I've ever met. So I just wanted you to know that if you need something, I'm here for you." Piper finished with teary eyes as she opened her arms.

I couldn't hold back the tears, and stepped into her embrace, resting my face in the crook of her neck as she rubbed my back. "It's okay Annabeth, I'm here, it's okay."

After a while had passed, Piper took my hand in hers, and together we walked towards to the beach to where everyone else it.

When they arrived at the beach, everyone was already there waiting for them. Jason attempted to smile at them, taking them to the middle of the beach where the open coffin where Percy's body rested. Around it was Sally, Paul, and Poseidon, the three of them look exhausted and devastated. Both Sally and Paul were allowed access into camp for Percy's funeral today. Near them was Nico, who was holding hands with Will as they both cried. Frank, Hazel, Reyna, Rachel, Leo, Calypso, Tyson, Ella, Chiron and the rest of the head counselors of the other cabins and a few of the Roman demigods that Percy had come to know during his time with them.

I watched as Chiron stood in the middle next to the coffin and called for attention. "Today we are saying goodbye to a powerful demigod and a brave soldier, but above all, a loyal friend. A kind person and a funny kid who never gave up of failed to protect his loved ones. It's going to be hard, and we are never going to get used to his absence, we are never going to forget the sound of his laugh or all the things that Perseus Jackson has done for us. Above all I want to thank him. I invite you all to do it with me."

Everyone said a quiet 'thank you' and I repeated, mumbling it with a broken voice. IT felt like someone was ripping apart my heart and soul.

All of Percy's victories and all the battles and wars he's won, nobody would ever forget. The most important thing was the way he was always helping others, the way his smile could light up someone's bad day (especially mine), how Percy always stood up for what's right and put his life in danger to save others. And above all, his kind heart. Those were the things that made me fall in love with him in the first place.

It took all of my will to swallow the tears and tried to be strong for Percy. But I was hurting, I was hurting so bad. My heart was in pieces, and the feeling of emptiness, of losing something vital to me didn't leave. Percy was gone and I would never see him smile again, never sleep with him again, make love with him again, or hear his laugh. Percy was gone and I didn't know what to do next. Without my Seaweed Brain, living felt senseless.

All too soon, it was the moment to say goodbye to Percy's body, as I walked over to the coffin slowly. When I saw Percy laying there, pale, lifeless, and in his Camp Half-Blood shirt and favorite jeans, I couldn't stop the tears as they rolled down my face. And I didn't even try to stop them this time. I took Percy's lifeless hand in my own and whispered my goodbye. "I love you, always and forever. Good-bye my love." I don't know who pulled me close, but I didn't care as I let myself be held upright.

After seeing Percy's pale and lifeless face, I felt like I was about to throw up. I couldn't handle seeing the dead body of my best friend, as the person that I love with all of my heart. I saw it when Percy saved me during the final fight against Gaea, and I never wanted him in that state as the last time I would ever see him as.

Before long, it was my time to talk. "Perseus Jackson was a great hero, a nice person and the best friend I ever could've asked for. We've been through hell and back, and I'm never going to forget what he's done for me. He will always be my Seaweed Brain. Good-bye my love." I finished my speech and kissed his forehead before going to sit next to Sally.

After the ceremony had ended, I could feel myself start to panic as everything really started to set in. My Seaweed Brain was gone and there was no way to bring him back. He would never have allowed me to do something to bring him back, because that's just the kind of man he was. I felt my legs start to shake and me vision start to get fuzzy.

"Annabeth? Are you alright?" Piper placed a hand on my shoulder, making me look at her. I tried to nod my head, but couldn't speak as my vision turned to black and I felt myself pass out.

* * *

_**Flashback End**_

When I woke up, I found myself in the infirmary, with Sally holding my hand soothingly as she pressed a light washcloth against my forehead. "You gave everyone quite the scare, Annabeth."

"What happened?" I asked blearily as I tried to sit up.

"Hold on for a second while I go get Will." Sally said as she got up from her seat.

She seemed to be in a better mood, which caught my attention. "Why does she have a bounce in her step?" I asked myself, looking around the empty room, trying to distract myself.

"You gave me quite a scare, my daughter." Athena's voice made me turn to look at the doorway, where Apollo, Sally and my mother were standing, each with mixed emotions.

"What's going on? When Sally left, she seemed a little excited about something. And given that we just buried…" I trailed off, not finding the strength to continue.

Apollo placed a warm hand on my shoulder, making me look up at him, a serious expression on his face. "Annabeth, I need you to be honest with us when I ask you this question?"

"Okay." I replied, slightly weirded out.

"Did you and Perseus have sex on the Argo II?" Apollo asked calmly.

I was taken back. "What does that have to do w-" I cut myself off when I realized what he was referring to. I looked up at the two immortals and Will in shock. "Am I?"

Will nodded with a light smile. "Right at six weeks, as of today. Lady Artemis detected it as her domain of childbirth clued her in."

I could feel tears starting to form and couldn't stop the choking sob from coming out. I tried to wipe away the tears, but found myself being pulled into a soft hug. A warm hand rubbed at my back soothingly, whispering encouraging words in my ear.

**That Night**

No word of my pregnancy was spread through camp, although the rest of the Seven were told, and many tears were shed, even from the guys. That was enough to make me giggle from the sight of Frank and Jason fighting to keep the tears from showing and eventually failing. And they all promised to keep it a secret because I didn't want to have any extra attention.

The only person outside of the Seven that I told was Malcolm, because he's the unofficial counselor of the boys of the Athena cabin. And he has been an older brother to me since we first met when I was seven. He needed to be aware of my condition, as amusing as it was to watch his face turn red when I told him I was sexually active with Percy in the first place. He became the protective older-brother for all the daughters of Athena.

"I miss you so much, Percy." I whispered softly as I got into bed and looked out the window. "I wish you were still here."

"What makes you think I'm not?"

I froze.

That was Percy's voice.

"Percy?" I gasped out, looking around to see if he was really here or if I was just hearing things. A soft knock on the door made me look over in shock. I rushed over to it and opened the door, only to gasp in shock.

Standing there, with his jet-black hair a mess, his sea-green eyes sparkling in the moonlight, and his trademark smile showing. "Hey there, Wise-Girl."

I didn't even try to speak, wrapping my arms around his neck and pressing my lips to his in desperation. His lips crashed against my own, one of his hands cupping my jaw as the other rubbed my lower stomach in soft strokes.

The sensation sent shivers down my spine as I moaned into the kiss. "I take it you heard?" I asked as I pulled back, still holding onto him.

He looked into my eyes and kissed my cheek. "Nico told me a couple of minutes ago." His admittance took me back as the realization sunk in.

"Please tell me that you made it into Elysium."

Percy nodded, squeezing my hand in his. "I did."

"Then how are you here in a full form?" I asked curiously.

"Next time you see your cousin, Magnus, tell him I said thanks." Percy smiled, spinning me around once before stopping me with my back to him., his chin in the crook of my neck "This may be the only time I get to see you, Annabeth."

"Please just hold me." I whispered, turning around to face him as I pulled on his hand and sat down on the bed.

"Before we go to sleep, I need to tell you something." Percy replied, cupping my face in his hands as his jaw clenched. "I want you to move on and be happy. You are the love of my life, Annabeth, and I want you to live a long life."

"And what about our child?" I asked, placing my hands on his wrists to hold his hands in mine.

Percy's eyes sparkled as I mentioned our child and I could tell that it was killing him that he wouldn't be able to raise our child. "His mother is the most wonderful person I know, and I have no doubt that he will be just as amazing. He is a legacy of Athena and Poseidon after all."

I felt my lip start to quiver and he pressed a soft kiss to my bottom lip before pulling back and wiping away a stray tear. "I will always be by your side, Annabeth. Not even death will stop me from keeping you safe. Besides, when have I ever followed the rules?" He chuckled with a broad smile.

"I love you, Perseus Jackson." I whispered, leaning in to press another kiss to his lips.

"And I love you, Annabeth Chase." He whispered against my lips, a hand coming up to cup my jaw as he swiped his tongue across my bottom lip. "I love you more than you will ever know, Annabeth."

"Annabeth?"

I jolted in my bed to turn around and see Piper sitting next to me, a hand on my wrist. "Did you sleep at all last night?" She asked worriedly.

"What?" I asked before turning around in shock. Sunlight was streaming through the window and Percy was nowhere in sight. "It was a dream." I muttered to myself.

"A dream?" Piper questioned curiously.

"Someone visited me." I blurted, not wanting to say Percy's name out loud. The gods were always watching, and if it was revealed that Percy got in contact with me, there would be a punishment dealt towards either of us.

Piper nodded as she understood what I was saying. "You missed breakfast, so I brought you some fruit." She said, placing a small plate of apple and orange slices down in front of me.

* * *

**Seven months later**

"I'm so sick of feeling like this." I complained to Sally as I exited the bathroom in her apartment.

She let out a soft laugh at my complaint and nodded her head in memory as she sat beside me on the couch. "I remember back when I was pregnant with Percy that he never wanted to settle down. He was always kicking and making sure that I knew he was still there. I didn't have much morning sickness, but I do understand your suffering."

I looked at her for a second before looking down at myself as I felt myself wet my pants all of a sudden. "I think my water just broke."

Sally jumped to her feet and shouted into the kitchen. "Paul, get the car ready and call the hospital to let them now we're coming!" I barely heard his response as I felt a painful sensation in my groin area for a few seconds before it passed.

"Annabeth, I'm gonna grab your shoes. While I'm doing that, you need to contact your mother and let her know that your water broke." Sally informed, only leaving when she received a nod from me in return.

I steadily made my way into the bathroom and turned on the shower, pulling a drachma out of the cabinet and throwing it into the stream of water. "O Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept this offering. Please contact Athena."

The stream of water cleared a moment later and my mother's face appeared. "Annabeth, what is going on?" She asked, concerned as she looked me over in the image.

"My water just broke."

No sooner than I had said that, she appeared next to me, looking me over with a worried eye. She placed a hand on my extended stomach and grabbed my elbow to get my attention. "We have a slight problem."

"How slight?" Sally asked as she and Paul both stepped into the room.

"This baby doesn't want to wait until you get to the hospital. I'm going to grab Artemis and Apollo to help with the delivery, but I need you, Paul to set up a cot or something so Annabeth can lie down with her head above her heart. Sally, I need you to call Piper so she can help Annabeth keep calm." My mother explained firmly before rushing out of the room to teleport back to Olympus.

Sally led me back towards Percy's room, where I had been staying. Since I started to show, Sally wanted for me to stay with them so I would have someone to talk to that already gave birth. Plus, they were both working from home for the rest of the school year, so I wouldn't be home alone.

Suddenly, Nico and Piper appeared in front of me, each grabbing one of my hands and giving them a light squeeze, excited looks on their faces. "Have you decided on a name yet?" Piper asked, grabbing a washcloth from the bathroom and lightly pressing it against my forehead.

"If it's a girl, Bianca." I said, looking at Nico as he gave a sad smile. "And if it's a boy, Calix."

"Have the contractions started?" I looked over to see both Artemis and Apollo enter the room in a hurried manor as they checked over my abdomen carefully.

"I've only had one so far." I replied, before feeling another one. This time it was much more painful than the light one I had a few minutes ago.

"Well, this baby doesn't want to wait any longer. Nico, I need you to leave the room and Piper, I need you to stand to her right as we work." Apollo directed as he waved his hand, making my pants and underwear disappear, but making a hospital gown cover myself. Then he looked directly at me. "Annabeth, I need you to push exactly when I tell you to."

I nodded my head as another contraction tore a pained gasp from me. Piper held onto my hand and rubbed over my knuckles, comfortingly.

"Push!" Apollo ordered, lifting the gown as both he and Artemis crouched in front of me.

"Ah!" I cried out as I squeezed on Piper's hand and gave a push.

"Almost there! I can see the head Annabeth! Give me another push!" Artemis repeated her brother's command, looking directly at me.

"Ah!" I cried out again as I pushed, harder than before, as an enormous pain ripped through my lower stomach and I felt something drop out of my lower area.

A loud cry caught my attention, as I looked to see Artemis wrap the crying baby in a silver cloth and place a hand on its head, whispering a Greek phrase. After the cry ended, she looked at me, a wry smile on her face as she handed me the bundle, helping me place my hands where they needed to be.

I looked down at the bundle, unable to stop the tears from flowing as the baby boy looked right back at me. Strands of blonde hair were strewn about the top of his soft head. But the darkest of green eyes looked up at me in wonder before closing to fall asleep.

"Oh Percy, he looks just like us." I whispered, looking over the sleeping child and smiling when he took ahold of my finger in his tiny hand.

"What have you decided for the name?" Apollo asked as he held out a piece of ambrosia.

"Calix, Calix Day Chase." I replied softly.

At this point Piper led Nico back into the room and he stood next to me, a happy but sad smile on his face as he took in the baby's face. "I just gave Percy the good news and he told me to tell you that he loves you."

I could feel myself tearing up and unconsciously clenched my jaw. "I miss him so much. But I made a promise not to let his death prevent me from letting go and moving on. I will never be able to love someone as much as I loved Percy. But I made him a promise that I would live a full and long life with our son, and that's what I intend to do."

Calix is the legacy of my love for my Seaweed Brain.

**A/N: I got this story prompt after reading "Tear-Stained Thoughts" on Archive by ****brittneynr96****. Granted her story is a Jercy fic and mine is a Percabeth fic, but I got the motivation from her story. Check it out if you want.**

**This is my first one-shot story. I don't know if I'm going to continue with this one-shot or not. Let me know if I should continue or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Annabeth POV**

"Momma."

I looked up from fixing dinner to see Calix sitting on his chair at the table, a confused look on his face. "Yes, sweetie?" I asked softly as I placed the now-warm dinner on two plates for us before taking a seat beside my son.

"Where's daddy?"

It'd been just about six years since Percy died on the battlefield after taking a blade meant for me. He easily made into Elysium because of his heroics, even if he didn't see it as his own accomplishments. Since he found out that I was pregnant and came to see me, he hadn't been able to come see me since because of the Ancient Laws. But I still felt that he was watching over Calix and I, even if he wasn't physically there.

I gently grabbed Calix's hand and pulled him into my lap. "Daddy's away. He has a very important job that requires him to be away for long periods of time. But he loves you very much, Calix."

"What's he like?" Calix asked as he picked at his carrots.

I couldn't help but smile at the image of my Seaweed Brain. "You got your eyes from him as his were a little lighter in color than yours, a sea-green turquoise compared to your forest-green eyes. He had a mess of unruly jet-black hair that refused to be tamed in any way, shape or form no matter if it was combed or not. His smile was a crooked one if I've ever seen anything like it."

_Ring!_

I rose from my seat and walked over to where my cell phone was charging to see the name, Piper, standing out. I looked to Calix and told him to keep eating, before answering the call.

"Hey Pipes, what's up?" I asked curiously.

"Jason proposed!" Piper practically screeched through the phone.

I couldn't stop the giggle from coming out. "It's about time! Oh my gods I'm so excited for you two, it's been way too long for you two to go on like this any longer."

"We've already talked and we decided not to have a big wedding. Just a small gathering at Camp on June 5th. Chiron already cleared it and has asked some campers to help." Piper informed.

"Piper that's in two weeks. How are you two going to be able to get everything done? I mean, have you two even decided on bridesmaids and grooms?" I asked anxiously.

"Jason's calling the guys right now. And I've yet to call anyone of the girls. But I wanted to ask you first. Annabeth, will you be my maid of honor?"

"Yes." I gasped in shock before letting out a squeal that I'm forever going to deny. "Of course I will, Piper!"

"Perfect. Be sure to bring Calix along. I can't wait to see him again." Piper said before ending the call a second later.

* * *

**2 weeks later**

"Oh Piper, I'm so excited for you." I gushed as I ran a hand over the fabric of her wedding dress, unable to look her in the mirror. "I know you've been dreaming of this day for your entire life."

"Annabeth." I looked up at hearing Piper say my name and let myself be pulled into her embrace. "I know that it's been hard since he died, but he would be so proud of how far you've come. You're such a good mother to Calix, it makes me want a child so bad. You and Percy are my heroes, you two helped me get where I am today and I can't thank you enough."

"But she sure can try."

A voice behind said, making my freeze in disbelief as I connected gazes with him through the mirror. He was dressed in a sharp jet-black suit with sea-green fringes, a water lily pinned on his right breast pocket with a bronze pen that I would recognize anywhere.

"Percy?" I gasped out, pulling away from Piper's hug to crash myself into his grip, our arms wrapping tightly around each other. I felt myself be lifted off the ground as he twirled me around, burying his face in the crook of my neck.

"Annabeth." He whispered softly as he pulled back before cupping my face in his hands to press a firm kiss to my lips.

"How is this even possible?" I asked once we broke the kiss, looking between the two grinning demigods.

"Nico told me the second he found out that Jason proposed. And he helped me sneak my way into the royal palace to ask his father if I could come up to see it." Percy said with a light smile. "And after we got the 'all clear' I called Piper so she could let you know that we would be their people of honor."

I faced Piper, tears streaming down my face as I couldn't stop it. "You did this for me?"

She quickly gathered me into her arms and stroked my back soothingly. "I would do anything for you two."

_Hm! Hm! Hm!_

Piper looked at the vibrating phone for a second before her eyes widened. "We need to get going otherwise we're going to be late." Piper explained as she put down the phone and rushed out of the room before snapping at us to get our attention. "Come on you two! We have lots of people to surprise."

Percy offered me his arm and I looked at myself once more in the mirror before taking the accepted arm and walked out of the room with him. Once we got to the path we were supposed to walk down, we shared a quick kiss before pulling away at our cued music chorus and linked arms.

At our cue, we both stepped forward into the view of everyone, unable to stop smiling as with every step we took, more and more people looked to back, only to gasp at recognizing the best man and maid of honor. A couple of spirited whistles and shouts of endearment rang out by the time we got to the front where Jason was smiling broadly at us.

Just as if we'd rehearsed it, Percy and I stepped away from each other and went to our respective sides. Jason wrapped Percy into a tight bro-hug right as I felt Hazel gently wrap me in a hug as I felt Reyna wrap an arm around my shoulders in a comforting manner.

The wedding carried on perfectly as Piper came down the walkway, looking as beautiful as I've ever seen her. Next was the ring-bearer as he walked down the center of the path. He only stopped to look at me with a happy smile as he reached the front and gave the rings to Percy before walking over to be lifted in my arms. "You did such a good job out there, Calix. I'm so proud of you, baby."

"Mama, who's that?" Calix asked, pointing a small hand towards where Percy was looking at us, a warm smile on his face.

"His name is Percy Jackson, and he's very special to me." I whispered in his ear.

"He looks just like daddy." Calix replied.

I was barely able to stop the choked gasp that threatened to escape at my son's reply. I couldn't find it in myself to say anything else other than the truth to Calix. "That's because he is."

The reaction was instant as Calix turned towards Percy and leapt down from my arms to run across the front of the wedding and give the most adorable squeal of excitement. "Daddy!"

I couldn't contain the giggle as it forced it's way to the surface when the entire audience cooed at the sight of Percy crouching down and scooping his son into his arms, finally holding his son for the first time. Even as Jason and Piper were saying their vows, they didn't care that the attention had been stolen away by my son and love's first meeting.

For the rest of the wedding ceremony, Calix never strayed away from where he had his father's hand in his own. But Percy stayed relatively close to me, only going out of my line of sight twice in order to greet some people that had wanted to say hi and hug from across the room.

"Are you coming home with us, dad?" Calix asked as the sky became dark and night was upon us. Jason and Piper had left an hour or so ago, not before hugging both Percy and I with warm smiles and farewells.

I knew this question was coming, and I still didn't know how to answer it.

But Percy seemed prepared for it. He crouched down to Calix's level and shook his head lightly in denial. "I need you to take care of your mother for me. I'm not able to come home because my job doesn't allow me to live like your mother and you do without worrying that you would be in danger."

Calix looked at his father in confusion. "So you're like a superhero?"

Percy smiled warmly at his son and leaned close to whisper. "I am. I can't come back home because I don't want you to be targeted by anyone I've dealt with. But while I'm gone, I need you to be the best for your mother. You both mean the world to me and as long as you both are doing well; I will know that I'm doing the right thing."

"I will daddy. I promise I will." Calix promised as he hugged his father and let himself be pulled away by his grandparents, Sally and Paul as they had already arranged to keep him for the night.

"Thank you." I gasped as Percy pulled me tight to him and softly kissed my forehead.

"I love you Annabeth. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you. Just like there's nothing I wouldn't do for my son." Percy replied, one hand cupping my face as he leaned in to press his lips against my own.

"When do you have to get back?" I asked softly, feeling tears stream their way down my cheeks.

"Midnight." Percy whispered against my lips, wiping away my tears with his thumb before tipping my chin up to look into my eyes. "But until then, it's been a long time since I've been at your side and I need to be reminded of your touch."

* * *

**3rd POV**

"And here we are." Calix said good naturedly and they both laughed, spirits lightened, then he turned up the radio and began singing loudly "The Script's Breakeven".

Annabeth couldn't stop the grin from spreading across her face and grinned over at her son as he sang along to the lyrics in a lower pitch; he definitely got that from his mother. It was sudden, so sudden that reality didn't seem to be aware of itself, for a spilt moment fate was in disarray. There was a flash of red in front of their faces and the squealing of brakes as the car in front of them tried to come to a halting stop. "Calix look out!"

Quickly he tried to maneuver around the halting car but the wheel go slack as the back tire of the car hit a patch of ice. Calix was a good driver, he knew what to do in these situations because he had a lot of great teachers, Leo included, who taught him all the practical knowledge of being behind the wheel that he needed. But, putting that practical knowledge to use was the hardest thing he had ever done.

It took everything in the quarter-blood not to slam on his brakes and to ride through the slick spot expertly, his car spinning around scarily. The world seemed to slow down as he noticed that his mother wasn't screaming, in fact she was only looking at her son's face through the chaos.

In moments like this, people tell you how things slowed what they meant was that thinking back everything seemed like it was happening in much less quickly than it all had, but it was in the now that Calix felt things slow to a halt. He could see everything clearly as he lost control not only of his car but of his limbs too, all of his practical knowledge and his expertly executed technique stood for nothing as the car behind him panicked as well and the sound of the driver trying to stop filled the air. The trailing vehicle came hurtling forward and the only thought he could think was, "I hope my father is watching over us."

**Annabeth POV**

The first thing I noticed as soon as I finished hearing the judges speak is how beautiful Elysium is. The second thing I noticed is that I look like my twenty something year old self again which is refreshing. It would be a little awkward if Percy saw me and I was still in my sixty-year old body. I know that Percy would say that I look breath-taking, but I wouldn't feel the same.

"Long time no see, my Wise-Girl." I felt my heart skip a beat and felt a smile make its way onto my face at the sound of the voice I missed oh so much.

There was a figure standing outside of the gates to Elysium, his arms crossed, a crooked smile that reeked of mischief, sparkling sea-green eyes that made my gasp turned into a choked sound.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

"Why haven't you gone in yet?"

"I've been waiting for the love of my life so we could walk in together." Perseus said as he walked forwards. "I can't go in without her." I felt my cheeks get wet as tears started to race down my cheeks.

"I missed you so much you, love."

"Dad?"

I saw Percy's eyes widen as I stepped aside so he could see that I wasn't alone. "Calix?" He asked as a blur of black hair rushed forwards to leap into his father's arms.

"I love you so much, my son." Percy whispered softly as he pressed a kiss to his son's forehead before he looked to me, a solemn expression on his face. "I tried everything to save you."

"It doesn't matter now. You're here, I'm finally here. I finally have you back now, we can be together again. No monsters, no Gods, or fates messing with us. Just us two together in Elysium. How does that sound, Seaweed Brain?" I asked as I stepped forward to take part in the hug between father and son.

Percy smiled and pulled Calix closer to him and leaned forward to kiss me, a kiss that I eagerly deepened with a happy hum.

"Hmm.." Percy said between kisses, "spending the rest of eternity in paradise with my favorite blond doesn't sound too bad." With that said, I took his hand in mine and together, hand in hand, with our son between us we walked into Elysium together.

Finally reunited.

**The End**

**A/N: Oh my god I can't believe that I finished this. When I first came up with the story, I was going to leave it off at the first chapter as a one-shot. But I've received so many pms and reviews asking for a continuation that I knew I couldn't deny you guys/girls. I'm not usually one for sappy fics, but I just read another one that hit me in the feels and got me into the perfect mood to write the ending for the story.**

**(I may or may not have cried a little bit while writing the wedding scene)**

**Feel free to comment, fav and follow this story and me as an author. I'm currently hard at work on two more fanfic stories outside of the two stories I'm already working on.**


End file.
